Starting from Zero and Got Nothing to Lose
by Silver Kaia
Summary: What if Emmett was the single Cullen? When a young woman moves to Forks, Emmett begins to take notice. Is Emmett falling for a human and are things more than what they seem with this mysterious newcomer? This is a Emmett/OC pairing. Please R&R!
1. Chapter One: Give Me All Night

Starting from Zero and Got Nothing to Lose

By: **_Silverkaia_**

Summary: What if Emmett was the single Cullen? When a young woman named Phiona moves to Forks, Emmett begins to take notice. With a haunting past, will Emmett stay and become her teddy bear or will he walk away? All-human, late high school/early college fic. I kept the vampire characteristics like the color of the eyes but just made them human. **Please READ and REVIEW!! I really like REVIEWS (they help me... alot.)**

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT **own anything. Twilight and it's respective characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Also the songs and song titles belong to their respective owners. Only Phiona and characters that create to the Twilight series belong to me. I have not and will not receive anything for the story. Wish I did though… but anyway, this story is vivid so viewer/reader discretion is advised (at least for later chapters).

A/N: _**Constructive Criticism is welcome. If you see ay errors or if you have any creative suggestions let me know.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Give Me All Night**

_I have no need of half of anything _

_No half time, No half a man's attention_

_Give me all of the earth and sky _

_And at the same time add a new dimension_

_Half the truth is of no use _

_Give it all, Give it all to me _

**I can stand it, I am strong that way**

_Give me all night_

_Give me the full moon_

_And if I can't take a hold of you_

_Give it to me anyway_

_Give me all night 'til the last star fades_

**And if you can't take my heart and soul **

**Take it from me anyway**

**Take all my breath away**

_Give Me All Night by: Carly Simon_

_ Phiona Williams ducked as her drunk father threw one of his beers at her retreating form. She slammed her bedroom door and snapped the lock before she sank to the floor. She heard the jingling of keys as her father left the house on yet another late night of sitting in sports bars and getting shit-faced drunk. Now was the time to put her plan in motion. She pulled her cell phone out of her hoodie pocket and dialed Detective Anderson's number._

"_Hey, Phi. Has he left?" the male voice whispered through the phone._

"_Yeah, he's heading your way in about 2 minutes." She replied before the sound of screeching tires and cursing reached her ears. Angry voices could be heard._

"_Mr. Williams drop the gun!" A long pause. The command was yelled again and the cell phone seemed to drop onto something._

"_Officer down! Officer down!" a voice yelled. Another round of shots were fired then utter silence. Someone picked up the phone._

"_Phiona, this Officer Fredericks. Anderson is dead and so is your father. I'm sorry. We have two units headed to your house, alright. Just stay with me, okay. Can you do that?" a cool and collected voice asked._

"_Yeah…. Is he really dead, my father?" Phiona stuttered._

"_Yes, he opened fire and injured two officers. One of them was Anderson. It's alright now. He can't hurt you anymore." The voice seemed to calm Phiona as she answered the front door. _

"_The officers are here." Phiona replied._

"_Okay get all of your things and go with them. alright." _

* * *

_To Be Continued….._


	2. Chapter Two: Feel Like I Belong

A/N: If you haven't noticed I replaced all the chapters due to the fact that a reviewer helped me get a clearer sense of my writing... I only made a few minor changes.. hope you like it!

_**Silverkaia**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Feeling Like I Belong**

_I remember when we were driving_

_Driving in your car _

_Speed so fast I felt like I was drunk _

_City lights lay out before us_

_With your **arms wrapped around** my shoulder_

_And I had __**a feeling I belonged**_

_I had a feeling I could be someone_

_**Be someone**__…_

_Fast Car by: Tracy Chapman_

The incident was over 3 years ago but it seemed longer. Now eighteen-year-old Phiona lived in a beautiful home in Forks, Washington. Unfortunately, after the detective was shot and her father's death she had to leave Virginia. Living with the glares and whispered rumors began to take their toll. Now, she couldn't believe that today she would start her new life away from all the pain and despair. With her new last name that she changed in honor of her mother and newly found confidence she was ready to explore this life. As she pulled into the parking lot of Forks High School she realized that it was small but she liked small. She pulled in next to a silver Jeep and smiled at the very cute driver. She slowly got out of her Mustang and headed toward the school building. As she entered the cozy office she was greeted by a warm and welcoming secretary.

"Hello sweetheart, what can I do for you?" The plump woman asked.

"I'm Phiona Marshall. I'm the new student." Phiona replied.

"Oh yes, Well Phiona here is your schedule and map. If you need any help just come ask me, alright?"

"Okay, Thank you." Phiona took the papers and began to exit the office as she pushed the door into the Jeep owner's face.

"Oh, I am so sorry! I didn't mean…" The handsome man cut her off.

"It's okay, I get hit by pretty girls on a regular basis." He rubbed his nose then looked at Phiona for a moment as she blushed.

"I'm Emmett Cullen." he stretched out his monstrous hand.

"Phiona Marshall." She shook his hand.

"Ahh, the new student. Well, if you need anything just ask." Emmett winked.

"Umm, well do you think you could help with this map?" She asked quietly.

"Sure, what's your first class?"

"Chemistry." She pointed to her class schedule.

"Well it seems were in the same class from hell. After you milady…" Emmett held the door open while ushering her into the bustling hallway. Phiona stepped into the hall as Emmett followed beside her. He seemed to fidget a bit before decided to ask about Phiona's history.

"So, Phi..it's okay if I call you Phi?" he paused. She nodded eagerly as they walked on.

"Well, Phi where are you from and what brings you to rainy Forks?" He asked.

"I'm from Virginia and I guess I just found my way here." She replied hoping that she hadn't said too much.

"Oh, well…um…that's interesting." He gave her a dimpled smile as they entered the Chemistry classroom. He escorted her to a lab desk and plopped down next to her. His sweet and protective demeanor melted her heart instantly. She pushed back a strand a dirty blonde hair, a action that did not go unnoticed to Emmett.

"So is there anything interesting about you that I may not know about yet?" He grinned.

"Well, I'm a Libra. I like long walks on the beach, sunsets, and fast cars." Phiona laughed at his reaction.

"Very cute. I like a girl with some wit. So you like cars?" he replied in between laughs.

"Yup, I mostly buy old junk cars and restore them. My Mustang was the first car I ever restored. It's the only thing that helps me relax." Phiona saw the twinkle in Emmett's eyes and that's when she noticed the golden hue they had become. Emmett and Phiona had to cut the conversation short as the teacher began lecturing the class but that didn't stop them from stealing glances and making inside jokes at each other. As the bell rang for class to end Emmett followed Phiona out into the hallway.

"So what's next?" he asked happily.

"Calculus, then English and after that, lunch." She replied as Emmett scowled.

"Well we at least have English and lunch at the same time." He continued to lead her to her math class.

"I'll meet you here before next class, if that's okay?"

"Yeah, that works for me. See ya then, Emmett." Phiona waved as he shot her a dimpled smile.

All through math Phiona couldn't get her mind off Emmett. Her phone buzzed in her pocket signaling she received a text message.

_How's math? -Em _

_Completely boring. U?_

_Eh, history is history. So I was wonderin, I kno this seems kinda fast but…. -Em_

_But wat?_

_Well do u wanna hang tonite wit me, u kno kinda like a date. -Em_

_Hmm…_

_It's okay if you don't want to. -Em_

_No, it's cool; how bout after school say around 4pm?_

_Sounds awesome. But where? -Em_

_Is my place okay?_

_I'd like to see where the mysterious woman who tried to knock me out with a door lives -Em_

_Smart ass…_

_But it's still a cute ass… -Em_

"That I do agree…." Phiona thought to herself. The bell rang and Phiona sprinted out of the classroom almost falling down when she rammed into Emmett in the classroom doorway.

"I'm already coordination-impaired, standing in my path is not a very educated decision." Phiona quipped.

"Oops. Sorry." Emmett apologized.

The day flew by quickly as Phiona and Emmett became closer throughout the hours. Phiona met Emmett's brothers and sisters and even made some other friends. Now she was racing home to change and tidy up her humble abode before her knight appeared. Phiona picked out a long-sleeved green sweater and dark wash jeans. She spent twenty minutes deciding what shoes to wear for the "date" but just decided to go barefoot and flaunt her freshly manicured toes. As four o'clock neared her stomach began to do flips until she heard the doorbell ring. She opened the door to reveal a smiling Emmett holding a bouquet of hydrangeas in his hands.

"Hello, beautiful!" he said as he handed her the flowers.

"Thank you so much. They're gorgeous. Please come in." She giggled as she ushered him in and went to go put the flowers in a vase. All the while Emmett was mesmerized by the fluid and graceful movements as Phiona completed her task.

"Something smells deliciously yummy." Emmett commented. A simmering pot of marinara was sitting on the stove. Phiona finished arranging the flowers before she answered Emmett.

"It's a red sauce for the pasta I made yesterday." Phiona pointed to the 4 drying racks of pale pasta as she placed the vase in the middle of the dining room table.

"Your welcome to join me, if you want to." She offered.

"Well if it's as good as it smells I'm in." he replied. He took off his jacket and sat down on a bar stool while Phiona checked on the food.

"So what did you have in my for our so called date." She asked.

"Well, maybe a scary movie?" he held up two Alfred Hitchcock movies, The Birds and Psycho. She mentioned them during their brief conversation in English class.

"Well, Mr. Cullen you are quite the observer." She laughed as she sat next to him.

"What can I say? I have a reputation to uphold, Ms. Marshall." Phiona went to grab the movies when Emmett quickly snatched them away.

"Not so fast shorty!" Emmett held the DVDs above her head. Phiona pouted and tackled Emmett. They fell onto the carpet and began to unsuccessfully wrestle for the discs. Emmett won as he pinned her to floor, that is until she knocked his legs out and she straddled him in victory.

"Not so cocky now, huh?" Phiona quipped.

* * *

TBC.......

If you like it... please Review...please.


	3. Chapter Three: Tower Over Me

**Chapter 3: Tower Over Me**

_My mouth is dry_

_With __**words**__ I cannot __**verbalize**_

_Tell me why_

_We live like this_

_Keep me __**safe**__ inside_

_**Your arms **__like towers_

_Tower over __**me**_

_We Are Broken by: Paramore_

"_Not so cocky now, huh?" Phiona quipped._

Phiona let out a quiet breath as she locked eyes with Emmett. A shiver ran through her body as she saw the emotions behind his shimmering eyes. He slowly reached up and began to lightly caress her cheek. Phiona closed her eyes and leaned into his warm touch. As she opened her eyes, Emmett's bright, dimpled smile was the only thing she saw. She slowly smiled back as Emmett scooped up _his _Phiona and plopped down on the oversized, comfy couch. Phiona snuggled into Emmett's chest as he held her on his lap. He placed butterfly kisses along her temple as she laid her head against his broad chest.

"Emmett?" she asked.

"Yes, milady?" he replied.

"What do think about taking a little field trip from school tomorrow?" Phiona asked innocently. She tilted her head until their gazes met. Emmett raised his eyebrows at her request.

"Hmm, I thought it would take me longer to corrupt you." Emmett smirked. Phiona playfully hit his chest and laughed.

"I would love to take a little jaunt with you Ms. Marshall." Emmett ran his large fingers through her silken hair. Phiona caressed his cheek before she heard the sizzling stove.

"Dinner!" Phiona launched from Emmett's lap and ran into the kitchen. The red sauce was boiling over onto the stove. Phiona snapped off the burner and removed the pot into the sink. She turned on the faucet and began cleaning up the culinary mess.

"Well, I guess we can order pizza?" Emmett asked as he wrapped his corded arms around her waist. She turned off the faucet in defeat and turned in his grasp. She began to open her mouth to speak but Emmett placed a finger on her lips.

"My treat, since I seem to be an utter distraction." Emmett smiled and Phiona began to laugh.

"Alright, but just don't order anything with anchovies on it." Phiona said as Emmett began dialing the pizzeria.

* * *

Later that evening both of them were camped out on the couch eating pizza and watching Hitchcock's _The Birds_. Phiona fell more and more for the big teddy bear sitting next to her. She began watching him as he took another bite of his pizza. She decide to continue her leering later and began watching the movie again. What she didn't notice was Emmett began to watch her and study her movements. He was mesmerized by the way he could read each emotion as it passed across her face. He never thought he could be this happy but something was bugging him. He wanted to find out what she was hiding from him. He noticed her apprehension when they were snuggled on the couch. He could wait until tomorrow to dig deeper but, for now this was just enough. After they finished pizza and the movie ended Phiona began to clean up and get ready for bed. She walked out from a secluded room down the hallway, in a snug AC/DC t-shirt and black yoga pants. She plopped down next to him on the couch and soon drifted off to sleep. Careful not to wake her, Emmett picked her up and carried her bridal style to her bedroom. He laid her on the bed under the blankets and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight, Phiona." He whispered before he placed a little note next to her and left to retire to his own house.


	4. Chapter Four: Forever with you

**Chapter 4: Forever With You, Forever in Me**

_You were holding on to me_

_Like a someone broken_

_And I **couldn't tell **you but I'm telling you now_

_Just let me hold you while **you're falling **apart_

_Just let me hold you so **we both fall down**_

_I'll be **there for you** and **you'll be there for me**_

_Forever it's **you**_

_Forever in **me**_

**_Ever the same_**

_Ever The Same by: Rob Thomas_

Phiona awoke to the sound of light rain bouncing off the roof of her cozy home. She rolled over onto her back until she heard a crinkling noise. She looked over to the pillow next to her to find a small piece of paper laying there. She unfolded the note and saw Emmett's handwriting scrawled across the page.

_Good morning sunshine,_

_I took the liberty of tucking you in and left you a little something._

_Love,_

_Em_

Phiona threw back the covers and scurried downstairs to the living area. On the bar was a huge crystal vase with the hydrangeas in them and another little note.

_Check the fridge._

Phiona opened the appliance and saw a stack of pancakes waiting to be devoured.

"Emmett, you are so freaking awesome!" she cheered as she pulled out the delicious breakfast item. She pulled one of the fluffy concoctions off the pile and was about to take a bite when the doorbell rang. She went to answer, with pancake in tow.

She yanked open the door to find her teddy bear standing in front of her. He began to laugh at the sight of her. Her hair was slightly messy and she had a pancake hanging from her mouth. He just couldn't help but laugh. Phiona put a hand on her hip and just walked back into the kitchen. Emmett followed her after he shut the front door.

"Well good morning to you too." Emmett kicked off his shoes and sat down at the bar across from _his _Phiona. Phiona just pivoted on her heel and pulled the pancake from hr mouth long enough to stick out her tongue. Emmett just chuckled and watched his blonde Amazonian almost silently walk around the kitchen; pancake still hanging from her mouth.

"So, am I just gonna carry on a conversation with myself?" Emmet inquired. Phiona leaned against the counter and just stared at Emmett.

"Emmett, I wanted to talk to you about something before we start moving forward." Phiona lowered her head slightly. Emmett quickly got up and picked up his girl and carried her to her cozy bedroom. He plopped down against the pillows with a squirming Phiona against his chest.

"Phiona…." Emmett whined. Phiona stopped moving and just turned to look at Emmett, his dimpled face now serious.

"Emmett, you have been so kind to me and I want to thank you but you don't know a lot abo…." Phiona was cut off by one of Emmett's pale fingers pressed against her lips.

"I already know what happened. My uncle Charlie heard me talking about you with my sister, Alice. He said that I need to be careful and take things slow. I know that everyone in your life walked away…" Emmett felt wet tears against his hand. Phiona began sobbing and tried to sneak away again.

" But I want you to know this, I will never, ever turn my back on you. No one knew how amazingly beautiful you are. Phiona if it wasn't for you I would still be a freaking wreck. I care about you too much to let you go." Emmett sighed and waited for Phiona's reaction. She raised her tear-stained face to his and began to cry again. Only these were tears of joy, not sadness. Phiona sank against Emmett's body and threaded her lithe fingers between his. Emmett saw in such a small gesture, the love that she was showing towards him.

"Phiona, I know that this is what I want with you. Are you sure this is what you want to?" Emmett pinned all his hope on this one question. Phiona leaned in towards her angel, their lips a milimeter apart.

"I can't see myself walking away…" Phiona smirked and lightly pressed a chaste kiss against Emmet's lips. Their eyes connected the entire time. Emmett pulled his girl against him and began humming.

"Forever it's you…Forever in me…..Ever the same." Phiona whispered as she pressed another chaste kiss to his lips.

"Ever the same." Emmett replied as he gazed upon his friend, no now she was his lover, partner-in-crime, mate. They both started from zero, and now they have nothing to lose.


End file.
